1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an illumination apparatus using light generated by irradiating a light converter with light emitted from a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 15, such an illumination apparatus includes light-emitting element 1001, phosphor wheel 1002, and electronic driving unit 1003. Phosphor wheel 1002 emits second light by receiving first light emitted from light-emitting element 1001. Electronic driving unit 1003 controls light intensity of the first light emitted from light-emitting element 1001.
Light-emitting element 1001 is driven by a pulse driving current of electronic driving unit 1003. Light-emitting element 1001 emits a pulse light beam that is the first light according to the pulse driving current. A pulse length and a frequency of the first light are adjusted so that the second light emitted by phosphor wheel 1002 is white light.
For example, if a pulse length of the first light passing through a blue section of phosphor wheel 1002 is increased, an emission color of the second light is shifted to a blue side.
As a related art document information concerning this application, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2009-539219 is known.